The Sun
by fojg24-aka 24
Summary: Another Song Fic. Character death.


Disclaimers:

"The Pretender" and its characters do not belong to me they belong to TNT and NBC and are being used without permission. Please don't sue because I have no money.

"See the sun" song and lyrics do not belong to me they belong to Dido and Artista and are being used without permission. Please don't sue because I have no money.

This is my second song fic. My first one is called Gone.

The Sun

By: 24

Jarod curled up on the bed of his room. He had found his parents a few months ago and everything was going great. A few days ago he had called Miss Parker and there was no answer and then he called Sydney to find out where Miss Parker was. Sydney had told him that the Centre had her killed. The phone dropped out of his hand as he heard Sydney call his name. His knees couldn't hold him up anymore and he sunk to the ground. Tears streamed down his face as his young clone Jeremy had picked up the phone to find out what was happening. Jeremy said goodbye to Sydney and stared at the phone in shock. The woman who tried to save him was dead. His brother was having a hard time of it. His knees were drawn up and his hands were clasped around his knees. He was whispering the words no and tears were streaming down his face.

I'm coming round to open the blinds

You can't hide here any longer

My god you need to rinse those puffy eyes

You can't lie still any longer

And yes they'll ask you where you've been

And you'll have to tell them, again and again

His mother came in his room to find him curled on the bed looking at nothing with the blinds drawn down. She came in and put them up looking at her oldest son. She shook her head as she saw him staring at the wall. She saw him raise his hand to his eyes as the blinds were opened. The sun shone through the window and onto the bed and into his face.

And you probably don't want to hear tomorrow's another day

But I promise you you'll see the sun again

And you're asking me why pain's the only way to happiness

And I promise you'll see the sun again.

Come on take my hand.

We're going for a walk, I know you can

You can wear anything, as long as it's not black.

Please don't mourn forever, she's not coming back

And yes they'll ask you where you've been.

And you'll have to tell them, again and again.

How could the Centre kill one of the most important people in my life? He and his mother had gone for a walk to talk about things, but he didn't think that she really understood. She wanted him to quit mourning and go on with life. He didn't think that he ever could. Would this pain ever go away? It wasn't like when his brother died. Yes, he mourned, but because he didn't know him that well he didn't really dwell on it. He knew Miss Parker ever since they were children and that bond never really broke. Not even the Centre could truly break the bond that they had as children.

And you probably don't want to hear tomorrow's another day

But I promise you'll see the sun again

And you're asking me why pain's the only way to happiness

And I promise you you'll see the sun again

And I promise you you'll see the sun again

Do you remember telling me you'd found the sweetest thing of all

You said one day of this was worth dying for

So be thankful you knew her at all

But it's no more.

He had told his mom when he had first met her. About the experiment when they met. How she had given him his first kiss. Their adventures together. Their tearful goodbye as she left to boarding school. She had promised to see him again, but she never had and he missed her. He told her that she was his light in the dark and now that light was gone. She was what kept him going inside the Centre and outside as well. She gave him strength and she was his friend even if she never thought of him as her friend.

And you probably don't want to hear tomorrow's another day

But I promise you you'll see the sun again

And you're asking me why pain's the only way to happiness

And I promise you you'll see the sun again

And I promise you you'll see the sun again

He vowed that someday he would make the Centre would pay for what they did to her. He would take the Centre down himself is nobody was willing to help him. They would pay dearly for what they did to her. This would be the most rewarding pretend of his life. To take down the Centre. Someday the sun will shine for him, but now he would mourn for her.

The End.


End file.
